List of Today Tonight Scientology Videos
Today Tonight is a current affairs program airing weekdays on Australian Television. For the last 3 years they have consistently reported on the latest Scientology news and developments, uncovering such issues as child labour in the churches and the Scientology/Yaralinda school connection. The reporting team is led by Brian Seymour. The following is a chronological timeline of their work on Scientology. May 18 2007 Today Tonight airs BBC's 'Scientology and Me' with John Sweeney commercial free http://au.todaytonight.yahoo.com/article/39399/lifestyle/search-scientology-soul May 19 2007 Today Tonight does a follow up report http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cb5yRv3r3L4 June 1 2007 TT report on James Packer and his scientology connection http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6XK1uoQDAY June 21 2007 TT report on James Packer pissing away his family fortune http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P6XK1uoQDAY July 10 2007 TT report on double murder in Sydney and the scientology family involved http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4AwDLKb_YE July 12 2007 TT report on skewed SMH on line poll and the Cof$ email circulated to manipulate the poll http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isDG_FrHffo January 07, 2008 TT report on "auditing" celeb's and blackmailing with Bruce Hines interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V0P2Nd3O0Qc January 15, 2008 TT report on Andrew Morton's book about Cruise not being in AU book stores features the infamous leaked 04 vid of cruise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xF3Jg-FiZRA January 17, 2008 TT report on the leaked 2004 freedumb valor award to cruise http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsCqJLvXSMY January 21, 2008 TT report on James Packer at the 2004 freedumb valor event (with video footage) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRMvOy7911Q January 31, 2008 TT report on Bart Simpson the scientologist http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRMvOy7911Q February 07, 2008 TT reports on "Anonymous" and it's origins http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRMvOy7911Q February 11, 2008 TT reports on the start of global Anonymous raids http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyvULIxHJlE April 04, 2008 TT reports on narCONon in Aus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JEX2cy3_hO8 April 17, 2008 TT reports on Jason Beghe speaking out with WBM's interview http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--61oEkWGvM May 06, 2008 TT reports on Oprah's puff piece done in Cruise's house http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xcy8UIOQYlE July 07, 2008 Child labour and scientology part1 and part2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSm2hoqVhyE , http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEbLLjvpT7E July 08, 2008 TT interviews Jason Beghe about child labour and various other scientology lies/insanities http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rwctlz4zCmE February 04, 2009 TT reports on Hubbard's lectures about xenu. or was it X E M U? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeKEkED2T9o February 05, 2009 TT does a XENU follow up report and how scientologists bombarded them with email/faxes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PUeZ1bbFI70 March 19, 2009 TT reports on Tommy Davis admitting the teachings of Xenu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZjsfOVHHlsY May 29, 2009 TT reports on France trial of scientology fraud http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lbByKVj_20 August 21, 2009 TT reports on Travolta in the wake of Jett's death http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q00fuXHMlwc October 28, 2009 TT reports on France convictions, Tommy Davis' dummy spit and Paul Haggis' public deparure from scientology http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQeUtfFoRG0 November 18, 2009 TT reports on Nick Xenophon's speech in Parliament calling for an enquiry Part1 and Part2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9G-6a7nGu-Y , http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=29rWMMUzCjQ December 03, 2009 TT reports on Edward McBride's death and the call for an enquiry into scientology by Senator XenUphon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lFl2q1E-Q4 December 09, 2009 TT reports on scn school's and how Yarralinda had been mortgaged to give money to the cult. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dz0Vj0wMmuk February 04, 2010 TT reports on spurious AVO sought by scientology/ists against Aaron Saxton http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPrrQ-Zh15U February 23, 2010 TT goes to the US and interviews Tommy Davis, who then attacks Nick XenUphon PART1, Part2 and Part3 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uOuwgRwgvjk, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V2CsVcQgU_M, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-zjVZ6V0zk March 11, 2010 TT reports on the denial of an enquiry by parliamentarians and an their some sort of defence of scientology http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lewt_bNLbbo April 26, 2010 TT interviews Amy Scobee about abuse at the top of scientology http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QQaWPvFeavk Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki